


3 times Max didn't dance + 1 time he did

by Quagswagging



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: 3 + 1, Dancing, Developing Relationship, Drunk Sex, Falling In Love, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-25 10:20:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30087615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quagswagging/pseuds/Quagswagging
Summary: However, the fact still remained that Max Verstappen didn’t dance. No matter how much he liked Daniel, or how well they got along, Max would not dance.Not even when Aussies with pretty smiles wanted him to.
Relationships: Daniel Ricciardo/Max Verstappen
Comments: 16
Kudos: 121





	3 times Max didn't dance + 1 time he did

**Author's Note:**

> Something short and sweet i found in my wips! Honestly there is no much plot other then them being soft and Daniel being the most amazing boyfriend ever.
> 
> Much lighter than everything else I've recently written, so please enjoy <3

**i**

There were many things Max was good at. Racing was first, of course, but he was also pretty decent at a few other sports, online games, and learning languages.

The only thing he truly sucked at? Dancing.

It wasn't necessarily that he was bad, he really couldn't know he was bad considering he had never really danced before, but he just had the distinct feeling he would look like an absolute fool if he were to try it. He couldn’t remember the last time he had danced, even as little kid he had never even bobbed along to music and when he went out to parties now the most dancing he did was wave one arm about while he used the other to hold his drink.

He just wasn’t gifted when it came to dancing, and while he was okay with that - he also really wasn’t okay. 

He supposed he was jealous of people who danced as if it was the easiest thing in the world, swaying their hips and flailing their arms about without fearing they looked stupid. 

And with ‘people’, Max, of course, meant Daniel. 

Daniel was everything Max was not, relaxed and outgoing and without a hint of awkwardness. Daniel never minded making himself look ridiculous and Max wished he had that power too. The weird hip thrusts and arm waves Daniel usually did when dancing were far from amazing - he sure would never win a dance competition - but he was careless and happy when flailing around to the music and Max wanted to feel like that as well. 

Still, as much as Max _wanted_ to dance like his dignity didn’t matter, he never did, no matter how many times Daniel tried to convince him otherwise.

And Daniel definitely tried to do so often.

“Max! They’re playing YMCA!” Daniel yelled giddily at Max over the music. They were at a publicity event in the Netherlands, and Max was always on edge there. Sure it was his home country, but it also meant all eyes were on him and he couldn’t even lift a finger without others noticing. 

There was no way he was going to dance. 

But then Daniel started bobbing along to the tune, a grin forming on his face as he shuffled over the grass. The Aussie locked eyes with David Coulthard, standing with them, and the Scot grinned too, making something clench in Max's belly.

They were planning something, Max had to get away before-

"YMCA!" Daniel sang loudly, bouncing on the balls of his feet as he waved his arms about. DC had joined in too, the older man seeming just as amused as Daniel, but Max only went rigid and looked away. He felt Dan’s eyes on him, and then the Aussie’s shoulder bumped into his, but Max pretended to be distracted by something happening on the other side of the gates. He hoped Daniel would stop his efforts, that the Aussir wouldn't ask him to dance-

“Come on Max, dance with us!” Daniel yelled over the music, waving excitedly at some fans standing on the other side of the gates. Max shook his head, smiling and standing around close to them, but not even tapping his foot along with the beat. Daniel eyed Max curiously, holding out his hand in the Dutchman's direction, but Max pretended not to moment. 

For a moment, Daniel's smile fell, but then his arm curled back as if it had been part of the dance moves and the Aussie turned back towards David. 

Max hated how it made him feel bad. He had never meant to hurt the Aussie, and the disappointment that had flickered over Daniel's face was almost enough to make Max participate anyways.

However, the fact still remained that Max Verstappen didn’t dance. No matter how much he liked Daniel, or how well they got along, Max would not dance. 

Not even when Aussies with pretty smiles wanted him to.

~~~~~~~~~~

**ii**

Of course Max’s lack of dancing didn’t go unnoticed by the other drivers, and during one of the next grid evenings (Max still regretted the day he had stupidly agreed that these get-togethers were a good idea), he knew the others were planning something. 

They had gone out for drinks first, Max giggling with Pierre as they sipped on the fruity cocktails Lewis had jokingly arranged for them. Max had to admit they were good, and there was plenty of alcohol inside which helped as well. Lando was on Max's other side, slumped against him and smiling along with the jokes with a bottle of water clutched in his hair. Max slung an arm around his shoulders, ruffling the younger hair as Lando just grinned widely up at him, seeming content enough with the attention. 

Lando had finished only one cocktail, although he had almost taken a second when Lewis had asked him to. Max had gently urged Lando to take water instead, knowing his friend didn’t even like alcohol too much, although he was often too uncomfortable to admit it. 

Still, the one cocktail had proven to be enough, and the younger driver had a rather loopy smile on his face as he snuggled into Max’s free side, not seeming embarrassed at all as he yawned and nuzzled into Max’s arm.

"How cute." Daniel cooed, the Aussie sitting on the other side of the table next to Lewis, both men grinning widely. Max just rolled their eyes at them, finishing his cocktail before gesturing at the bar for more. 

"No Maxy, we need to go to another bar now." Daniel said. Max raised an eyebrow.

“Why?” he answered. “Is this one not good enough for you?” Daniel just chuckled, taking the last sip of the beer he had in his hand before getting up, letting Lewis passed as the Brit went to pay for all of their drinks. 

“Something like that.” the Aussie answered, pulling on his coat. Max didn’t trust the amused look on Daniel’s face, and stayed where he was.

“I’ll bring Lando home.” he said resolutely. Daniel shook his head, walking over and gently grabbing Lando under his shoulders to hoist his teammate onto his feet.

“Nah Mate, Jon and Michael are going back to the hotel anyways. They’ll take him.” he said. The two trainers came over, Michael chuckled as Lando slumped against his chest in a clumsy hug while Jon tried to get Lando to put his coat on. Max frowned, not understanding why he wasn’t allowed to take Lando away himself.

“Come on Max, a little surprise can’t hurt.” Daniel said, before Max could ask for more information. The Dutchman sighed, getting up slowly and putting his coat on. He walked over to Lando and the two trainers, ruffling Lando’s hair briefly before handing Michael the young driver’s phone and wallet.

“Get the lightweight home, yeah?” he murmured. Jon winked, although Max didn’t trust the way Michael and Jon seemed to exchange glances. But honestly? Max didn’t have time to get involved in the love lives of trainers.

“Pierre, can I-” Max said, turning back, but the Frenchman was already busy trying to pull Charles off Sebastian’s lap, the young driver unwilling to let the German go home.

“We’ll share a cab.” Daniel hummed, wrapping his fingers around Max’s wrist and pulling him along. Max was always confused about the ease with which Daniel touched him, but was already passed surprised. 

“I have the feeling I’m not going to like the surprise.” Max said as Daniel shoved him into a cab with George and Lewis, who were making out like the other two drivers weren’t even there.

It was odd, considering they were all smashed together in the backseat of the cab.

“That’s not George’s thigh you’re grabbing, Lewis.” Max snorted, smacking the man’s hand away as it inched a little too far up his leg. Lewis opened one eye, murmuring an apology without even properly pulling away from George’s lips, and then went back to trying to eat George’s face. Max glared at them and scooted closer to Daniel, their sides pressed flush together now as Daniel easily slung an arm over his shoulders.

Max tried not to blush and just settled into the touch, allowing himself to stay just for a moment. 

“We’re here!” Daniel announced after barely 5 minutes in the cab, and Max wondered why they hadn’t just walked. Daniel opened the door on his side and pulled Max out, and a glance over his shoulder told Max he definitely didn’t want to stay in the car with George and Lewis for another second. 

That was, until he heard the salsa music from inside the little bar they had stopped in front of. 

“I’m not going to dance. Not a chance.” Max huffed, pulling his hand out of Daniel’s hold. Daniel turned and threw his head back, sighing dramatically. 

“The King of party poopers.” he groaned at no one in particular, before turning to Max again. “You don’t have to dance, Checo just wants to drink some tequila with you. You can just get wasted, learn Spanish and watch me trip over my own feet.” he smiled.

Max didn’t reply, but he allowed Daniel to take ahold of his sleeve.

The Aussie really didn’t need more encouragement. 

Max had to admit watching his colleagues fuck around like a flock of rabid flamingos was pretty amusing. Lewis and George were more dry humping than they were dancing, but Max had to admit Lewis knew how to move his hips. And then there were Charles and Pierre, whole were screaming along to the Spanish songs while Carlos was just cringing at the pronunciation and taking a shot whenever it got too bad.

Which was often.

“Max, come on, just one dance!” Daniel had somehow wiggled his way between Checo and Max, who had been standing at the bar, and Max found himself once again pressed into Daniel’s sweaty side.

It seemed to be the story of his life by now.

“I’m not dancing.” Max grumbled. Daniel whined, leaning in to press a kiss to Max’s cheek.

“Just one dance, for an old friend?” he murmured, nose still pressed against Max’s temple. Max swallowed thickly, turning his head and finding his face only millimetres away from Daniel’s.

He wanted to say yes to the dancing.

He also wanted to kiss Daniel.

In the end, he did neither.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**iii**

“Maxy, stop falling asleep, you’re missing the plot!” Daniel whined, shaking Max’s shoulder until the younger man focused his eyes back on the tv. Max hummed, rubbing his eyes and snuggling back into the Aussie’s side.

“I’ve watched Star Wars a million times, Daniel.” He snorted, nosing into Daniel’s soft sweater and closing his eyes again. “I can afford to miss a bit of it.” He added more quietly, arm slinging over Daniel’s waist. Daniel let out a noise in protest but then pulled the fleece blanket up further over Max, making sure the younger man was comfortable on the sofa. 

“Fine, but there will be a pop quiz afterwards, so pay attention.” The Aussie teased. Max smiled softly, angling his head up and letting Daniel brush a soft kiss to his lips. He still couldn’t quite believe Daniel and he were dating, that he could kiss Daniel whenever he wanted. He never wanted it to stop.

“I’ll ace it.” He promised, sighing contentedly as Daniel kissed him more firmly. Daniel’s kisses were the best, soft and warm and just _loving_.

It was almost as addicting as racing. 

Max crawled onto Daniel lap, blindly reaching for the remote and turning the movie off, before chuckling at the noise in protest Daniel let out. Max kissed Daniel more firmly in apology because honestly, he was passed caring for the movie.

Daniel making out with him was more important than anything Yoda could tell them.

“Maxy, do you want to move to the bedroom?” Daniel asked, mouthing at the younger man’s cheek. Max chuckled, but shook his head.

“No, I just want to snuggle and make out with you here. You’ll have to convince me for anything more than that.” Daniel grinned, hands fondly squeezing Max’s waist. 

“Alexa, play some romantic music so I can seduce my boyfriend.” Daniel yelled a little too loudly, making Max flinch. The Dutchman slapped Daniel’s chest in exasperation, before pulling him back into the kiss and gasping softly as Daniel’s hands slipped under his shirt.

Max couldn’t get over how much he loved Daniel.

“Oh, oh I love this song!” Daniel suddenly exclaimed, shooting up. Max gasped, falling off Daniel’s lap and huffing grumpily as he hit the floor with a thud. Daniel winched, quickly helping him back up again. “Sorry baby, I got a bit carried away.” He chuckled. Max glared, but when Daniel kissed his nose he quickly started to smile again. 

“You’re such an idiot.” Max sighed, but his tone was fond. Daniel wrapped his arms around Max’s waist, pulling him close and Max instinctively wrapped his arms around the man’s shoulders, playing with the soft curls at the nape of Daniel’s neck. 

“You love me for it.” Daniel answered brightly, and Max could only roll his eyes.

“Yes I do.” He murmured, nuzzling their noses together. He suddenly realised they were swaying lightly, Daniel humming along to the music playing in the background. Max tensed up, eyes widening as he tried to step away from the Aussie, but Daniel’s arms tightened around his waist. 

“Come on, darling. It’s not even dancing.” He whispered. They had never even talked to it before, about the fact dancing made Max almost physically sick. Max let out a soft noise and shook his head, trying to push Daniel’s arms away again, but Daniel shushed him, kissing his cheek and then his nose to try to coax him to stay.

“Daniel, please…” Max whispered. He didn’t understand how he still couldn’t dance, not when it was just the two of them and Max practically trusted Daniel with his life, but here he was, about to have a panic attack because his boyfriend wanted to slow dance in the living room. Daniel sighed, but stopped moving, instead just pulling Max into a tight hug as they stood completely still next to the sofa.

“Dancing in the moonlight…” Daniel started to sing very much offkey, one hand cradling the back of Max’s head as the other rubbed up and down the Dutchman’s spine. Max closed his eyes tightly, face hidden in the crook of Daniel’s neck and his arms wrapped tightly around Daniel’s back, just hoping Daniel wasn’t too disappointed.

“I love you, Dan.” Max muttered, hoping it would somehow make up for everything. 

He felt Daniel smile against the top of his head and relaxed even before Daniel spoke.

“I love you too, Maxy.” 

`~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**+1**

Max looked down on the silver ring around his finger with a tender smile on his lips. He was married, actually _married_ to the love of his life. Things couldn’t possibly get any better.

“A toast to the grooms!” Lando yelled loudly, jumping up on his chair, and Max promptly regretted asking the younger to be his best man. Glasses were lifted everywhere and Max smiled proudly, looking to his left and finding Daniel smiling equally brightly. The Aussie’s eyes softened as Max looked at him, and he quickly brought Max’s hand up to press a kiss to his knuckles. 

“I love you, my husband.” Daniel murmured with a wink, before turning to Lando and lifting his glass of champagne. Max followed suit, sighing shakily, and quickly grabbed Daniel’s free hand in his. This whole day had been overwhelming, all the emotions making Max feel like he was going to burst.

And it wasn’t even over yet. He had one more surprise left. 

“And now it’s time for the couple’s first dance as husbands!” the DJ announced. Daniel frowned.

“I told Michael to inform him that there wouldn’t be any dancing.” He said, wanting to get up to correct the situation. Max squeezed his hand, letting out a shaky breath and bringing Daniel’s hand up to kiss his fingers, and then the thin silver ring that showed they belonged together.

“I know. And I told Michael I that I do want a first dance.” He whispered. Daniel still seemed confused, rooted to the spot as Max got up, smoothing down the fabric of his neat jacket before pulling Daniel to his feet as well.

“Maxy, you don’t have to do this…” Daniel murmured, his eyes wide as Max started to lead him towards the dancefloor. The Dutchman just smiled shakily, coming to a halt in the centre of the room and looking down at the floor, taking in a few deep breaths to calm his nerves. When he looked back up, Daniel had come to stand opposite him, looking at him with such tenderness in his eyes that Max instantly remembered why he was doing this, why he was breaking his rule of never dancing.

He did it because he loved Daniel, and he wanted Daniel to know he would give up everything for him. Just like Daniel would give up everything for Max.

“Come on.” Max murmured, placing his hands on Daniel’s shoulders as Daniel’s arms wrapped around his waist. He wasn’t sure where to start as he hadn’t even practised, hadn’t taken any lessons at all.

He had wanted the first time he ever danced to be with Daniel. 

Max smiled nervously, carefully daring to rock from foot to foot. Daniel finally seemed to shake out of his trance, his grin widening so much that his face almost split in half. Max was glad when the Aussie took the lead, starting to move him around the dancefloor and yes – maybe it was more like walking and it certainly wasn’t anything choreographed - but Max didn’t even care anymore.

He was _dancing_

“You have no idea how much I love you.” Daniel whispered, pulling Max closer until they were practically folded into each other, foreheads resting together as they giggled. 

“If you love me even half as much as I love you, I’d say we’re cool.” Max purred. Daniel raised an eyebrow.

“Oh, it’s a competition now?” he asked teasingly. Max threw his head back and laughed, but then shook his head.

“Not everything has to be a competition.” He chuckled, before quieting down again, taking in Daniel’s face. The Aussie was still grinning, his eyes crinkling up at the sides and Max loved how that smile could still make him feel like he could walk through fire. Daniel nudged their noses together.

“You trust me, right?” Daniel asked suddenly. Max narrowed his eyes, not liking the twinkle in the man’s deep brown eyes.

“Yes, but not when you’re planning something.” He said slowly. Daniel’s grin, if possible, only widened more.

“You better get used to it. You’re married to me now.” He whispered, before stepping back, keeping a hold on Max’s left hand and letting him turn under his arm, before grabbing his waist again and dipping him down until Max’s hair almost grazed the ground.

Max just laughed, too giddy, too happy, too in _love_ to care about how ridiculous they might seem o their guests.

“I’ll dance every day with you, if you want me too.” Daniel whispered as he pulled Max back up. Max placed his hand over Daniel’s cheek, smiling breathlessly at him before kissing him with all the love he had.

“Yes. Yes I want nothing more.”

**Author's Note:**

> FInd me on tumblr: bwoahtastic  
> i would love to get comments on this so if you want to leave some, it would make me very happy <3


End file.
